User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic rap battles of Seraphimon 44: The Hardy Boys vs The Hardy Boyz
Battle: Epic Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44 Frank and Joe The Hardys vs Jeff and Matt The Hardyz !!!!!! BEGIN The Hardys: Joe: Hey Frank, I think its time we beat these fakers Frank : Yeah, with all of those flips we should call you the backbreakers Were obviously the better brothers people still remember us Joe: While you " Live for the moment" on drugs like what the fuck I belive we cracked this case Frank: With skills from our dad Joe: Your like 30 years old Both: And still can't be rad Youd best back out now before this gets serious shorter than Jeffs title reign, bout to leave you delerious The Hardyz: Jeff: The enigma has jumped in its time your just Wisperin in the Wind "bro" Matt: With plenty of Mattitude Both: We never fight alone yo Jeff: Here comes a lyrical swanton bomb, you say people remember you Matt: Were the best high flying wrestlers, when was the last time you were relevent dude Jeff: You come from a bunch of pages while we actually pop up on screen Matt: Our flow will leave you with a Side Effect, you cant handle this rapping regime Jeff: From WWE to TNA Matt: Weve done it all Theres no way you can handle our flow Jeff: Cause it looks like you Hardly tried at all The Hardys: Frank: Nice try loosers but we couldnt feel anything but a small Sting You tried to Drew up a victory but it dosent look promising Joe: By the way bro its clear were the OMEGA's in this rap fight Give us Lita and will give her something warm at night Frank: Jumping off of high hights isnt cool you could get hurt Actually weve never left each other, while Matt just burns you like dirt Joe: Youve been givin so many chances and it looks like youve failed at this rapping one Both: Head back to Cameron so your mom dosent loose her sons The Hardyz: Matt: Sigh can we put them to rest now cause there not really threatning In a real fight there beds will be left wetting Jeff: Your mystery solvers, what are you freaking five While we go around the world entertaing kids lives Matt: Who cares about Lita when our moves are more than Cutting Edge Jeff: Try to take us on Matt: And get a ladder smacked in the back of your head Both: Were the superior Hardyz and it looks like you two aint balin Better head on over to the X division cause were still standing not falin The Hardys: Joe: Thats it ive had enough of these skinny wimps Youll be burned like Jeff's house if you think that I give a shit Oh and speaking of burned your Smackdown run was awful god dam Compared to our legacy you just got Summer Slammed Frank: The mystery has just been solved and theres no reason to take haste You two are both pieces of obscurity no wonder why you were fired with haste You may be loved by the fans but thats nothing you see Cause when its over it will be clear that we were better than your heel turn obviously Both: Once we link our flow we cause damage to any tag team "You both resigned with TNA" that ruins your whole legacy Face paint and sign language dosent make you Xtreme at all We fight without it and theyve never won a TLC title yallal Frank: Its looks like we just put an end to the Blue Man group - 1 Hit you with a lyrical chair shot Joe: Hope you two had fun The Hardyz: Jeff: No More Words from you two dimwitts ive had enough of your shit man Dealing with petty criminals, like a second rate Robin and Batman You could never reach the hights we could nor our daring personality When we split up and wreck you its proof of our individuality Matt: The champion is gonna speak after this your gonna lose your fans At least we got girls, dude our rhymes are Loaded man You got rebooted and nobody cared, especially since your music is outdated Even in your comic book form your definetley overated Both: Sure weve never won a TLC title match but on the other hand look what weve been dealing with A sterotypical pair of brothers who can never do what we can do in the ring kids Neither of you are Xtreme Matt: nor have any Mattitude Both: so its clear that you wont win this Matt: We Charasmatically slayed you in every sense of the word Jeff: We just silenced these fools Both: Now head back to the library you turds Who Won Whos Next You Decide EPIC ' 1, 2,3' Battles of Seraphimon 44 Next Time on Seraphimon 44 Rap Battles: " Your flow was outrageous but thats something im not buying, you won all of your medals, I saved the world without event trying" Category:Blog posts